The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and more particularly, to an electronic camera capable of displaying information about images.
With an improvement of electronic technologies, an electronic camera wherein images obtained through photographing are converted into digital data and are stored has been developed and put on the market. A user can display the images obtained by an electronic camera through photographing on the screen of the user""s own personal computer, for example, and it is further possible for the user to make prints of the images through a printer, thus, a range of application of the electronic camera is broad.
For example, image data obtained by an electronic camera through photographing are stored temporarily in a recording medium such as a memory card, and yet they can be accessed at any time as an image through a liquid crystal monitor equipped. A memory card generally has memory capacity to store image data related to images for about 20 sheets or more. Therefore, a user stores image data covering plural images in one memory card.
Incidentally, there has already been put on the market an electronic camera wherein images obtained through photographing and frame numbers each being advanced by one frame in the photographing order can be displayed. On the other hand, there is already available on the market an electronic camera to store after giving a file name specific to image signals corresponding to images. In such an electronic camera, it is possible for a user to select and display specific images on the electronic camera or on a personal computer, based on a frame number or a file name. In the case of an electronic camera in the prior art, therefore, either a frame number or a file name is displayed together with images to meet the convenience of a user in selection of images.
On the other hand, there sometimes arises an occasion where useful images only are to be stored because capacity of a memory card is limited as stated above. In the case of an electronic camera in the prior art, therefore, there is provided an erasing button so that a user can select specific images (namely, image signals) and erase them by operating the erasing button.
However, images succeeding the erased image are advanced in succession without making the erased image to be a skipped number, because the frame numbers stated above are easier to understand for a user when they are serial numbers. On the other hand, since a file name is specific to an image signal, when a corresponding image is erased, a file name is also erased, and the same file name is never used in principle. Therefore, when an image is erased, there is caused divergence in a corresponding relation between a frame number and a file name, which is feared to make a user to be confused.
In view of the problem in the prior are stated above, an object of the invention is to provide an electronic camera which offers convenience to a user in specifying images.
To attain the object mentioned above, an electronic camera of the invention has therein a photographing means which photographs images of an object and outputs image signals corresponding to the images, a storage means which gives a file name and stores for each image corresponding to the image signals outputted by the photographing means, and a display which displays images based on image signals stored in the storage means, and it is characterized in that the display displays each image together with a frame number and a file name both corresponding to the image.
Or, an electronic camera of the invention has therein a photographing means which photographs images of an object and outputs image signals corresponding to the images, a storage means which gives a file name and stores for each image corresponding to the image signals outputted by the photographing means, and a display which displays images based on image signals stored in the storage means, and it displays each image together with information corresponding to a frame number and a file name both corresponding to the image.
In an electronic camera of the invention, there is further an example wherein information corresponding to the file name is partial information in the file name, and an erasing means to erase image signal corresponding to the image and a changing means which reassigns the frame number when the image signal is erased by the erasing means, are provided.
In the electronic camera of the invention, the display mentioned above displays each image, a frame number and a file name both corresponding to the image, or information corresponding to the file name. Therefore, even when an image is erased and thereby the corresponding relation between the frame number and the image before erasing of the image is different from that after erasing of the image, a user can specify the image easily by observing the display.